


Creative Origins

by Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)



Series: TrobedTV [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Canon, film duo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle
Summary: Troy and Abed decide to become a film duo known as TrobedTV.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: TrobedTV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Creative Origins

Troy and Abed had recently settled into their new apartment now that Abed was back from LA and Troy was back from sailing the world. They were no longer living in Littleton, by Greendale, but instead in Denver, just under 10 miles away. The apartment was big enough for the both of them, and not super far away. Granted, it was a little expensive, but it was also in a bigger city. It wasn't anything they couldn't afford, though. Plus, Abed had said before that he wanted to live in a big city and make it in film there. He did film briefly when he lived in LA, but he knew he needed to do this because nothing was ever the same without Troy.

Annie and Britta wanted to see the new apartment, especially since now Troy had set up a new at-home cinema. This of course meant that they'd be having a four person movie night tonight, leading to the two couples each sharing a recliner and eating off the same bowls and plates to save dishes, and respect the unwritten rule of personal space between couples. That, and they just liked being close to each other.

"So do you guys do this every movie night?" Annie asked out of the blue.   
Troy looked at her. "What?"   
"You make Abed buttered noodles because he refuses to eat anything else and cuddle in the recliner like it's the only part of the couch that exists."   
They both nodded and answered in unison."Yeah, and?"   
Britta and Annie were eating the same noodles but as spaghetti instead. Britta finished her bite then asked a follow up question. "Have you guys been on a date yet?"  
Before Abed could say anything, Britta said, "this doesn't count.".

"We go out every Thursday. There's this one Chinese place we always go to. They have good noodles. Now if you excuse me, this is the best part of the movie." Abed then turned back to the tv.  
Britta laughed a little to her self.   
Troy looked at her quizzically. "Why are you laughing? This is an intense fight scene."

"You guys just started dating and you're already like an old married couple."   
Abed perked up. "How so?"   
"You guys have a routine that you never break. You go to the same restaurants, eat the same food, watch the same movies-"   
Annie stopped her. "I think they get it."   
"We don't always follow the same routine. Sometimes I let him be the little spoon." Troy countered.  
Britta let out a choked laugh. "So you're typically the little spoon?"   
Troy blushed a little. "I like being held okay? What's your point?"

"Why don't you guys go out? Try something new, see what happens?"   
Abed's eyes widened. "You mean like right now? Just go out? With no plans?"   
"Yeah! Do something spontaneous!" Britta encouraged.   
Abed gave her a quizzical expression. “You do know who you're talking to, right?"   
"We appreciate what you're doing, but I like how we are. I know Abed likes things a certain way, and I don't mind appealing to it." Troy said sweetly. Britta smiled fondly. "That's sweet, but you guys spend so much repetitive time together, don't you think it's time to switch things up?"   
Abed gave her a knowing look. "Why, so we leave, and you guys have loud sex in our new couch to see how it compares to the bed in the guest room of our old apartment?"   
"You're still mad about that?"   
Abed shook his head."I was never mad."   
Troy cut him off. "I was. I furious."   
Abed held him and kissed his head. They smiled at each other for a brief moment before Abed went back to what he was saying.   
"I just felt awkward. Like the apartment was tainted. That's why we moved."

"You should thank us for getting you your own apartment."   
Troy looked at Britta, visibly weirded out. "I don't think that's how that works."   
"Come on! Don't you guys wanna have new experiences and meet other people?"   
"You mean, like, people other than Troy?” Abed thought it over, then shook his head. “Nah, I'm good." She looked at them like a disappointed mom. "Come on."  
Troy sighed. "Fine. We'll go out and be Spartacus or whatever. But you guys have to go back to the tainted apartment."   
"It's spontaneous, and do you mean our apartment?" Britta said, sounding more than a little offended.   
Troy tsked."I know what I said." 

Troy and Abed went for a walk around their neighborhood, planning to go to the movie theater because they both knew they couldn't be entirely spontaneous. But, before they could go to the movies, they saw an ad outside the building next to the theater for an audition.   
"Is it for a movie?"  
"Nope. A play." Troy corrected.   
"I mean, that's basically like a live movie."   
"So, you wanna try it?"   
Abed thought it over. "Eh. Why not"   
They signed up for the audition, then called the girls and told them not to come back to the apartment, as the audition was tomorrow and they planned to practice for the whole night in desperate hopes they'd both get parts.

Luckily, they both got in the play, so they invited Britta and Annie to come to the theatre and watch them perform.  
Annie ran up to them immediately after they were done. "You two were great!" she beamed. "Did you guys have fun?"   
Abed moved his hand in a seesaw motion, meaning so-so. "I liked the "acting" part, but not the "being told what to do" part."   
Troy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I didn't like the script or our costars at all."   
"Sure seemed like you did up there." Annie jutted her head to the stage.   
"Yeah, it's called acting." Troy half-joked.

Britta hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe you guys should make your own films."   
"Yeah! Abed said he's always wanted to be a filmmaker, and you both clearly like acting." Annie encouraged.   
"Yeah, you guys could write, direct and star in your own movies. You'd call all the shots. You could put filming equipment and a green screen in the dreamatorium and make all the little adventures you guys have in there a reality." Britta said enthusiastically.   
Troy gasped. "I never thought I'd say this, but Britta, you're a genius."   
Abed smiled at her fondly. "Yeah, you're actually not the worst this time."   
"You guys are gonna be a famous film duo!" Annie squealed.   
Abed laughed nervously. "Let's not jump the gun here-"   
Troy put a hand on his shoulder supportively. "Well, you're a great filmmaker already, and you always have these great ideas, so maybe she's right about the potential."   
Abed smirked. "I already have a new idea. Let's start tomorrow, yeah?"

And so, TrobedTV was born. 


End file.
